Pokemon: The Unusual Love
by DarKnightz
Summary: Based on true story and using the elements of the original manga / anime series by Satoshi Taijiri (田尻 智). Pokemon: The Unusual Love follows the love journey of 2 main characters in the anime series, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and his companion (who turns out to be his lover in this story), who followed him through his pokemon journey in Kanto and Johto, Misty from Cerulean City
1. Chapter 1: Return to Pallet Town

Ash Ketchum received his first pokemon from Professor Oak, at the age of 10. Started his journey from Pallet Town (Kanto), together with his most trusted partner, Pikachu (which he received from Professor Oak), he had won badges from different regions, and met many friends and rivals along the way. Returning home from his last journey in Unova, Ash wanted nothing more than his own bed to sleep on before heading to a new region, Kalos, with his partner on his shoulder.

As he stepped into his house for the first time ever since the day he left to begin his quest to become the pokemon master, Ash was greeted by a familiar face that helped him during his journey - Misty from Cerulean City.

"Hi Ash! Long time no see! How have you been?"

Misty was a Cerulean City Gym leader. She was the youngest among her sisters, who also helped manage the Cerulean Gym. During Ash's journey, Misty's bike was taken by Ash, in order to rush injured Pikachu to the nearest Pokemon Center at Viridian City. Ever since then, she followed Ash during his journey in Kanto and Johto, in order to further her goal to become the greatest Water Pokemon Trainer. However, she remained in Kanto to manage Cerulean Gym later, as her sisters went on a World Tour.

"Misty? Why are you in my house?" Ash was surprised and stunned to see Misty, with her mom, sitting in the kitchen table.

"Hi Ash. Welcome home!" As Mrs. Ketchum ran to his son to welcome him back after his long journey. Throughout his journey, Mrs. Ketchum had always been supportive of Ash's commitments, and was there for him when he challenged for the Kanto League Title. "Misty knew you will be back, and had been waited for you since morning. Go say hello to her." She smiled as she followed behind Ash to the kitchen table.

"Hi Ash! Hi Pikachu! Seems you had grown since the day we parted way at the Mirage Kingdom." said Misty

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu waved and greeted Misty, with a smile on his face.

During the Gym battle for the Cascade Badge, Pikachu refused to battle Misty's Water Pokemon, despite Ash's pleas. The match ended in a no contest, when Team Rocket vacuumed in all the pokemon in the Gym, including Pikachu. After having Pikachu used Thunderbolt, the machine exploded which send Team Rocket "Blasting Off Again". Ash was later rewarded Cascade Badge by Misty's sisters, after being convinced that if Ash had used Pikachu, there was no chance Misty could have won the battle.

"What about a battle with me to see how much you had grown?" Misty challenged Ash to a pokemon battle, ensuring him that there would not be any interruptions that caused their previous battle to end up in a no contest, and that Ash was allowed to use Pikachu.

"No problem, and I will ensure this battle will be mine!" Ash said confidently.

Their eyes met, with strong desires to battle it out to determine the winner of their last battle encounter -** Ash vs Misty**. A Pokemon Battle was underway.


	2. Chapter 2: Re-Match

Refereed by Mrs. Ketchum, the 1-on-1 battle between Ash and Misty was underway. Misty started the battle by sending out Squirtle. As expected from a Water-type Pokemon Trainer, Ash decided to begin with Bayleef.

"Not a bad choice, Ash! I expected you to begin with Pikachu." said Misty

Bayleef, a leaf pokemon. Bayleef is the evolved form of Chikorita. Ash's Chikorita evolved into Bayleef when Team Rocket attacked the helpless Ash. Unable to take Ash being beaten up, Chikorita evolved and forced them back with a Razor Leaf, followed by a Vine Whip.

"Squirtle! Use Skull Bash!" As Misty begin the first attack with her Squirtle. However, Ash's Bayleef barely able to dodge it by pushing herself up into the air on Ash's command. In an attempt to counterattack, Ash commanded Bayleef to use Leaf Storm while she was still on mid-air, but Squirtle was able to counter by using Hydro Pump. Unable to do anything in mid-air, Bayleef took a direct hit from Squirtle's Hydro Pump, and fell to the ground, taking quite an amount of damages. Seeing this as an opportunity to end this battle once and for all, Misty decided to launch an all-out attack on Ash's Bayleef. "Squirtle! Use Hail, and followed by an Ice Beam!" Hail was a weather-based technique, which helps to increase the effectiveness of all Ice-Type techniques.

"Bayleef! Use Sunny Day, followed by a Solar Beam!" Sunny Day, like Hail, was a weather-based technique, which helped to decrease the number of turns of techniques such as Solar Beam, to be released. Knowing this, Ash commanded Bayleef to execute both techniques, so as to release Solar Beam quickly, in order to counter Squirtle's Ice Beam. And it worked. Bayleef's Solar Beam was able to cancel Squirtle's Ice Beam, and hit Squirtle directly. It was fast and Misty had little time to give Squirtle the next command to dodge the attack. "Squirtle! Use Rest!" Rest is a technique, in which causes the pokemon to go to sleep while recovering health.

"Oh No, I am not going to let you do that, Misty! Bayleef, use Leaf Storm again!" It was too late for Misty to stop Squirtle from going to sleep, and he took a direct hit from Bayleef's Leaf Storm. Squirtle fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! Therefore, the winner goes to my son, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" announced Mrs. Ketchum.

"Well done, Ash! You truly deserved the Cascade Badge back then." Misty praised Ash, as she returned Squirtle to the pokeball. A well-deserved great battle had come to an end. However, little did they know that the battle was closely watched by a familiar, yet mysterious person, hidden from behind the shadow. Who is this mysterious person, and why was he observing the battle? After the battle, he came out of the shadow to meet them. It was Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak and the rival of Ash since young.

"Congratulation, Ash! Seems like you grew a lot since the last battle we had." said Gary. After Gary was defeated by Ash in the Kanto league, he was hardly seen, and believed to be the understudy for Professor Oak. Always excel above Ash, it was not a surprise that he lost to Ash due to his high self-esteem and over-confidence. But could this be the reason for Gary to reignite the rivalry, knowing that Ash had become stronger since they last parted?


End file.
